Deontologi
by Dianzu
Summary: Yifan pikir Junmyeon sudah tidur. [ficlet; krisho / exo]


All characters belongs to agency and family. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

.

* * *

[ **D **E **O **N **T **O **L** O **G **I ]

**by**

**D**ianzu

* * *

.

Malam sunyi. Bulan sudah mendominasi di langit. Sekumpulan kelelawar keluar dari gua guna mencari mangsa. Yifan masuk ke dalam pintu rumah. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Udara di luar begitu dingin—menusuk tulang-tulang rangka yang dibalut jas hitam. Hari ini tugas sudah menunggunya di dalam—sial, besok pagi juga ia harus kembali bergelut dengan berbagai pekerjaan di kantor. Yifan lelah—jelas, lihat kantung mata yang kian hari semakin menghitam.

Kaki jenjang itu melangkah masuk, mengunci pintu, lalu menggantungkan jasnya di dekat pintu. Sepatu pentofel dibuka, lalu ia bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet. Pikirnya, sebelum kembali bekerja, tubuh harus didinginkan di dalam air—guna menghilangkan beban hidup yang bersarang di dalam otak. Tidak lama, Yifan keluar dengan handuk melilit di sekitar pinggang. Kaus hitam ditambah celana senada sebatas tulang _patella _adalah pilihannya. Bokong didudukkan pada kursi kerja, ia kembali memakai kacamatanya.

Tanpa disadari, seseorang masuk tanpa permisi. Ia tak segan-segan melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger pada hidung Yifan. Pria itu menoleh—menatap telak pada seseorang yang berani-beraninya bersikap tidak sopan. Alih-alih marah, Yifan hanya sedikit terkejut, "Kamu belum tidur?"

Pria itu—Junmyeon masih berdiri sembari memegang kacamata milik Yifan. Tidak ada ekspresi yang menyala. Tapi Yifan memiliki perspektif jika pria berkulit putih itu dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat raut wajah yang nampak datar, namun iris mata menyorotkan sesuatu yang tersirat; seperti ingin disampaikan namun tak bisa. Junmyeon sendiri hanya mengembuskan napas panjang, "Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

Alih-alih menjawab, justru Junmyeon kembali bertanya.

Yifan pikir Junmyeon sudah tidur. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih pergi ke ruang kerja sehabis mandi (jika dilihat, sekarang sudah jam setengah dua pagi, sudah pasti orang-orang tengah terlelap dalam mimpi).

"Aku kira kamu sudah tidur." jawab Yifan.

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon hanya bisa mengembuskan napas, "Aku menunggumu semalaman. Kamu kira aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sedangkan suamiku belum pulang hinggal larut malam?"

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Yifan, "Tidurlah. Kamu pasti lelah."

"Tidak bisa. Ada kerjaan yang belum selesai."

Yifan keras kepala. Begitu pula Junmyeon. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Lingkungan rumah begitu sepi dan hening. Malam kian merenggut cahaya, kucing liar di luar pun sepertinya sedang melakukan ritual _kawin_—sebab, sejak tadi suaranya menusuk di dalam gendang telinga. Yifan kembali menatap layar laptop yang menunjukkan diagram-diagram—ah, Junmyeon tidak mengerti itu apa. Yang jelas, malam ini suaminya harus tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tidur Yifan. Kamu akan sakit jika seperti ini terus." sekali lagi, Junmyeon berusaha membujuk Yifan.

Namun nampaknya pria jangkung itu tak mengidahkan. Matanya masih tetap fokus pada layar laptop, "Tidurlah. Sudah malam."

Junmyeon mengalah. Ia kembali memasangkan kacamata pada Yifan—lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jari-jemari Yifan tidak tinggal diam. Tetap mengetik sembari mengeluarkan suara _klik-klik. _Matanya menatap tajam layar laptop. Ia tidak mau tahu, dini hari pula kerjaannya harus selesai. Dan ya, hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit saja layar laptop pun tertutup. Yifan meregangkan kedua tangannya—guna melemaskan otot yang sudah kaku. Ia mengantuk (jelas). Yifan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ah, Junmyeon pasti sudah terlelap. Dan juga—pria itu pasti marah padanya.

Pintu kamar dibuka, lampu telah padam—hanya menampilkan sinar rembulan dari balik tirai yang sudah tertutup. Junmyeon tidur memunggunginya. Yifan langsung merebahkan diri di sebelah sang suami. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia merasa bersalah sudah berselisih tadi dengan Junmyeon. Tangan kekarnya memeluk pinggang sang suami—sangat erat. Tengkuk putih milik Junmyeon dikecup mesra.

"_Good night._" ucap Yifan hendak tertidur.

Tapi tidak jadi karena Junmyeon membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatap dalam mata Yifan, "Sudah selesai?"

"_Heum_." ungkap Yifan. Junmyeon mengembuskan napas. Ia lantas mengusap lembut kening sang suami, "Aku hanya ingin kamu tidur. Kalau sakit, siapa yang repot?"

Yifan terkekeh kecil. Junmyeon memang selalu seperti ini, "Maafkan aku."

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek tidak membalas. Ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yifan, "Tidurlah. Sudah pukul dua pagi. Besok kamu kerja."

Yifan mengangguk. Kening Junmyeon dikecup mesra, lalu ia menyusul Junmyeon di dalam mimpi.

.

.

**the end**

Cikampek, 12 November 2019 - 09:06 AM


End file.
